


Just Gonna Sit There?

by darkbluesharpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couch Sex, Dean in Panties, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Fluff, Lap Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Top!Cas, and dancing seductively, bottom!Dean, college sex party, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluesharpie/pseuds/darkbluesharpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his brother abandons him at a college sex party, Castiel tries to find somewhere to sit quietly and wait for his ride to return. Feeling more than a little out of place, he wants nothing more than to leave, until a gorgeous and almost naked man falls into his lap. Maybe he can stay for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Gonna Sit There?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all of the mistakes, I still need to proof read it, and it's unbeta'd, so yeah. I will correct the mistakes as I find them! Hope you'll enjoy it anyway. :)

Never in all of his life would Castiel understand why he let his brother talk him into doing these things, though he supposed that his presence was often necessary, as Gabriel frequently got far too intoxicated to be trusted with himself.

But then there were times like this, where he decided it would be fun to go to a local college party, even though neither of them ever even went to college, and would be far too old now even if they had. Gabriel insisted they would be let in as long as they brought drinks, and while Castiel feared the legal repercussions of providing alcohol to minors, he knew they were rich enough to afford to get out of it.

It would have been fine, really- just another eccentric and entertaining Saturday keeping his brother out of trouble- if it weren't for the fact that Gabriel had picked someone up within five minutes of walking in the door. And wanted to take them home. In the car they took here together. Without telling Castiel. And if this were just a normal college party.

And that was how Castiel ended up abandoned in a basement filled with a bunch of young, intoxicated college students that were starting what was basically an orgy.

In secluded corners, up against walls, on the floor, over every piece of furniture, there were at least two, sometimes more, people making their way through the bases. Loud, obnoxious music with extremely vulgar lyrics was baring and thrumming from what felt like the walls, something that had a fast beat for people who wanted to dance, but was still easy to grind to for the rest.

He figured he should just call a taxi, and he reached into his tan overcoat pocket before he realized he had left his phone in the car, along with his wallet, meaning he didn't have any cab fare, either. Damn his cautious thinking; he had left it there so he wouldn't be pick-pocketed, and now he had to deal without it. He frowned when he felt the foil condom wrappers in his coat pocket. Gabriel must have slipped them in there before taking off, a presumptuous parting gift, no doubt.

Not willing to walk home fifteen miles in the cold weather, he decided to walk around and find a surface to sit on that was not being used for pleasure, and held on to the hope that Gabriel would return for him before too long.

The basement turned out to be more of a sub-floor with a few large, spacious rooms. Castiel retreated towards the back because the music wasn't as loud here, but found there to be far more obscene behavior than the front. The people back here were all either naked or wearing minimal clothing, and some were in little costumes. Keeping his eyes as averted as possible, Castiel walked around until he found a large couch that had a vacated couple seats. It wasn't desirable, as there was a young couple on the other end of it, but it was the only place available, so he took it.

Almost immediately upon sitting down, he was propositioned by two different girls, and while they were both very attractive by anyone's standards, they weren't exactly his type.

As there wasn't much else to do, he started looking around. It was creepy, he was well aware, to be fully dressed and older than anyone there, and on top of that, to be alone and staring around at people, but it was unfortunately unavoidable.

His eyes strayed over to the middle of the room where a few women were dancing seductively, but it wasn't what held his gaze; among all of the girls, there was one guy, scantily clad and dancing along with the music. Castiel tried not to stare, he really did, but there wasn't anything else to look at, and if the man was going to do this kind of thing in a place like this, surely he wasn't bothered by people looking.

The man was very attractive- tall and muscular and tan- and how he moved was hypnotic, suggestively rolling his hips, and gyrating with the upbeat song. It took Castiel a lot longer than it should have to realize that, though he was dancing around so many women, he wasn't really dancing with any of them individually. If anything, he was more a part of the group, just enjoying himself without trying to seduce one of them.

He wondered if that might mean what he hoped it did.

But the small and thoroughly annoying voice of reason in the back of his mind told him it wouldn't have mattered even if the man were gay; it's not like he would want to head in Castiel's direction, or would want to spend this kind of night with someone as out of place as him.

With a jolt, he realized the beautiful man had met his gaze from across the room, and had been holding it for a little while. Castiel started and looked away. His eyes darted around for a bit, uncommitted to anything, before they took a small chance and glanced back up at the man. It was surely just his imagination, but Castiel could have sworn he saw the man smile when their eyes met again. Then, from across the room, the dancing stranger raised his chin in his direction and winked.

No, that couldn't have been for him... but then again, who else could it have been for? A quick glance around told him no one on this side of the room was so much as acknowledging the people moving to the music, let alone watching the male dancer. Aside from himself, of course. Still smirking and keeping eye contact, the man turned more towards Castiel, changing his rhythm from quick gyrations to slow grinding movements, putting on a teasing display with his body.

Unable to look away now, Castiel watched rapturously as the man put on his performance, the whole time thinking that it was for _him_ , for his entertainment, for his pleasure. Something close to longing twisted in his stomach, and suddenly, he started to wonder why the man was still so far away.

Right at that moment, a drunk woman tripped next to Castiel's couch, and with quick reflexes, he managed to catch her before she hit the floor with her face. Another woman came up to her, thanked him, and half-carried, half-dragged the inebriated girl out of the room.

That was a nice save, if he did think so himself, and he hoped the man had seen it. He turned his attention back towards the dance floor, and with a start, he realized the man was gone. Castiel kept scanning the dancers, hoping that maybe he was hidden behind someone, but no luck; a man of that height would have stood out easily among the dancing women.

There was a small sinking feeling in his chest, and he sighed in disappointment; he had thought there was something there- maybe not a romance, but a connection, an attraction of some kind. Now that there was nothing to look at anymore, he decided it would be best to ask for someone's phone to call himself a cab, and pay for the fare when he got home.

He shifted his weight forward to stand up, and reacted without thinking, by grabbing the heavy figure that fell suddenly into his lap before he could tumble to the floor.

"Wow, you're good at that."

It took him a moment for his brain to catch up with reality. His lap was suddenly full of the dancing man from across the room and _wow_ , he was even more beautiful up close; his eyes were grass green and framed by long, thick eyelashes, and his full pink lips could make a Cover Girl model burn with envy. He was staring up at Castiel with a smug expression on his face, one that said he saw the way Castiel had reacted when he thought he had left- and he liked it.

Castiel returned his smile easily and got a firmer grip on the man; he wrapped one arm around his back to hold him up and slid the other under both of his knees that were still hanging off the armrest of the couch. He looked down to fully appreciate the stranger's attire; he was wearing tight, pink panties that were styled like a bikini, and when he moved against him, Castiel could feel the satiny material slide smoothly on his pants. He was completely naked otherwise, and Castiel admired his firm skin and muscled figure.

"Is this how you choose your intended dates?" he asked with light amusement in his voice. "Just fall into their laps and hope they'll let you stay there?"

"It's a work-in-progress," the man shrugged and then smirked. "Is it working?" He wriggled his hips against him as he asked, making Castiel chuckle.

"I think so," he said, then added with a mock-serious face, "In any case, I don't plan on letting you up for a while."

Where did this come from? Castiel was usually so awkward and nervous around people, especially those he found so attractive. And yet here he was, with a model-esque man sitting side-saddled in his lap, flirting shamelessly and confidently. There was something about this guy that made him lose his inhibitions more thoroughly than alcohol- and he liked it.

"Good," the man said. "So, uh, you one of those 'no names' types? It's fine if you are, I was just wondering-"

"My name is Castiel," he told him, and he waited; he always got a confused look at the first mention of his name. But the man just grinned at him.

"Nice to meet ya, Cas," he smiled at him. "I'm Dean."

As if he were waiting to do so, Dean sat up, gripping both of Castiel's shoulders for balance as he swung one of his knees over Castiel's thighs, straddling him. Castiel reached for his hips instinctively, and was surprised how easy it was to guide him down to a comfortable sitting position, like they were supposed to be this way. With a playful grin, Dean rolled his hips down, not hard, but just enough to graze against him, and Castiel responded by squeezing his hips and trying to pull him down harder. The green-eyed man only laughed and resisted, before lifting up a little and wiggling his hips teasingly.

If Castiel had one gift to his credit, it was the ability to read people, and while it came in handy for his work, he rarely had the chance to use it on such attractive men that were sitting in his lap and teasing him. An intuition of his suggested something to him, and he squinted his eyes at Dean, his head tilted as he assessed the man in front of him, before he decided to try something.

"Sit down," he said, his voice just low enough to sound like an order, but his expression not serious, making it easy to ignore or mock should Dean choose not to do it. Dean stilled, and Castiel watched with something that felt like triumph as his pupils dilated and his eyes widened. Then he obeyed, lowering himself down to Castiel's lap. His guess was right- this man wanted to follow orders. He wanted to follow _Castiel's_ orders.

Suddenly, this wasn't a night of inconsideration and frustration- it was a night of possibilities, and chances, and why not?'s.

He looked pointedly down at Dean's parted lips, and watched as a pink tongue darted out to lick over them slowly. When he met his eyes again, Castiel asked him without words, and Dean replied by leaning forward and placing his full lips against Castiel's own.

At first, he had thought he had been the one who hummed into the kiss- Dean tasted so unexpectedly sweet- but as he felt the vibrations on his lips, he realized the pleased sound had come from the other. Warm hands moved from Castiel's shoulders and ran smoothly down his chest as the kiss deepened. They pressed and moved their lips together before Castiel licked his tongue over his bottom lip. Dean immediately opened for him, and Castiel smirked at his willingness, his _eagerness_ to do what Castiel wanted of him without his having to ask.

The sweet taste of the man grew stronger the deeper into his mouth he explored; Castiel traced his tongue over Dean's, curled it up to lick along the hard ridges on the roof of his mouth, and delighting in the little shiver it earned him.

The man rolled his hips down again, just once before going still; it wasn't a tease, though, and something hot twisted inside of him when Castiel recognized the gesture as one of a question- Dean was asking for permission to keep going. Castiel groaned into Dean's open mouth as he flexed his fingers on his hips, encouraging him to repeat the movement, giving the stranger his approval to keep grinding against him.

Slowly, Dean set a pace with his hips, rolling down on Castiel's lap, his movements matching the rhythm of the music. It was like his dance from earlier, only it was far better now that they could feel each other. They broke the kiss as their adrenaline picked up, the need to catch their breath just barely greater than their need to keep kissing, but they didn't pull far away; they breathed each others' air as they panted from their combined arousal.

Castiel could feel Dean's erection rubbing against his abdomen, and _god_ , he was so hard. His own finger nails were digging into the panties at Dean's hips as he gripped and pulled the man against him. He wished he could feel more of his body weight, more of his pressure against his own arousal, but the sensation was effectively dulled by his slacks.

"You're wearing too many clothes," the man said suddenly, sounding irritated as he voiced exactly what Castiel had been thinking. Castiel chucked again as the grinding stopped for the moment.

"You wanna help me fix that?" Castiel asked him, his lips curled up in a barely-there smirk.

Wet and abused lips curled into a grin as Dean pressed his palms flat against his chest again, dragging them upwards until they reached the lapels of his overcoat. His fingers dug under the thick cotton material and he pushed it up and off Castiel's shoulders, assisting him shrug out of his coat, and putting it on the back of the couch. Next to follow was his suit jacket. Dean traced the buttons with his thumb before undoing them, and his cheek brushed against Castiel's when he leaned forward to remove the clothing.

Dean looked at him with the smallest pause of uncertainty, like he didn't know what to do next, and Castiel remembered.

"Take my pants off, Dean," he said. He was surprised how easy it felt, giving such orders, and even more surprised to see them followed so quickly. Pleased, he felt Dean's hands travel back down his torso.

The way Dean touched him as he went from task to task, as if he didn't want to have to take his hands off of him, made Castiel feel amazing; how he had managed to catch Dean's attention at all was a question in and of itself, but to be the center of it was another matter altogether. Deft fingers undid his belt buckle, button, and zipper, and Castiel sighed as the pressure in his slacks loosened. When his pants were opened, Dean shifted his weight and stood up, gripping Castiel's waistband and pulling it slowly down his thighs. He kicked them off to the side once they hit the floor.

Castiel reached for Dean's hips to guide him back onto his lap, but Dean resisted, and stayed where he was. Worried that he might have done something wrong, Castiel looked up into his face, expecting to see second thoughts crossing his expression. There was definitely a bit of hesitation there, but he felt relieved when he saw Dean smirking at him, trying to still look confident.

He was about to ask what was wrong when suddenly, holding his gaze, Dean started to sink to his knees. He placed his hands on Castiel's knees, his thumb lightly stroking his skin, as he looked up at him.

"Is this okay?"

It was all Castiel could do not to laugh; did Dean really have to ask that? Couldn't he see the physical proof just a few feet away from his face just how okay he was with this? Though, he did understand the question- even appreciated it- after all, Castiel had come here alone, and was obviously not aware of what would be featured at this party.

Gently, he ran his fingers through Dean's short, dirty blond hair and nodded.

Confidence (and a bit of smugness) overtook Dean's features as he smiled more genuinely at him. He parted Castiel's knees with his hands, still keeping his eyes on his, as he ran his palms over his inner thighs towards his prominently tented boxers.

When his splayed hands framed his crotch, Dean turned his full focus to Castiel's erection, looking at the outline of it and licking his lips for show. Leaning down, Dean pressed soft kisses up his inner thighs, stopping when he got to the waistband of his boxers, biting them with his teeth and pulling Castiel's underwear down just enough to free his hard cock.

Looking up through his eyelashes seductively, Dean licked the flat of his tongue up the side of his length, circled his head and slid over the slit before going down the other side. It was all Castiel could do not to squirm under Dean's mouth as that tongue traveled back up, this time along the underside of his cock, wriggling the tip teasingly at the sensitive bundle of nerves under the head.

Finally, warm, wet lips kissed over the tip of his erection before spreading and sinking down on it. Castiel groaned and thread the fingers of one hand through Dean's short hair, moving with his head as he bobbed up and down slowly. Dean's mouth was hot and tight and perfect. The pressure tightened as he sucked down, and his tongue swirled over his head when he came up.

It took a moment to realize Dean was not using his hands; they were still resting on his inner thighs as Dean worked him over faster with only his mouth.

Castiel was panting under Dean ministrations, and he would be sure to congratulate himself later on his own self-control for not thrusting up into Dean's perfect face, especially when the beautiful man took him all the way down his throat and held it there, before swallowing around him and coming back up for breath. Dean worked him over with a tight fist, keeping the same fast pace, as his eyes met Castiel's; they were half-lidded, the pupils blown wide with excitement. He also noticed how flushed his cheeks were, and how his chest rose and fell with his quick breathing through swollen, full lips from his exertion. God, he was so beautiful.

When Dean made to take him back into his mouth, Castiel stopped him with the hand in his hair; he tugged, not hard, just enough to get the man's attention, and waited for green eyes to meet his again.

"Get up here, Dean."

Always quick to obey, Dean practically crawled up into Castiel's lap, resuming his straddling position. He put his palms flat against his chest again, moving them in wide, slow strokes up and down his torso, and Castiel liked the feel of them as Dean touched him. He traced his own hands up and down Dean's thighs, smiling at how the man tensed the closer he got to his panties, and relaxed and when he moved away. He did this a few times, each time getting closer and closer to Dean's erection, but not quite touching it. His thumbs skimmed the crease of his thighs, working their way just under the hemline of his underwear, relishing in the way it made Dean squirm.

Castiel looked down at him, seeing just how hard Dean had gotten; his pink, satin panties were fully stretched, and Castiel could see the full outline of Dean's length through the material. There was a dark spot at the end where he was leaking from the tip, and Castiel took a finger and lightly circled over it.

Dean jerked at the too-light touch, and Castiel removed his hand. He took Dean by the chin and made him meet his eye.

"Stay still."

He released Dean's face when he felt him nod, the man's hands moving to grip his shoulders, as if bracing himself for whatever Castiel was going to do to him. With his first finger, Castiel traced lightly over the length of Dean's hardness, reveling in the gasp it earned him. He felt the satiny material shift as his dick twitched at the touch, and he traveled back up to the dark wet spot turning the panties a darker shade of pink.

Castiel had never been the teasing type; he had never much had the patience to wind someone up so thoroughly. Now he was very much enjoying how the smallest of his efforts was causing Dean so much pleasure. Warm puffs of breath blew over his face as Dean panted, his body trembling just slightly with the effort of holding still, his fingers digging into the muscle of his shoulders, and it delighted him to know Dean was struggling.

A thought occurred to him then that this was going to be the only time he ever got with Dean. He didn't want to rush this; he was going to take his time.

Seeing Dean's reactions, his self-restraint, only spurred Castiel on as he continued to trace over his erection delicately and deliberately. Dean let out a groan when his finger moved along the outline and circled over his head. He pressed a little harder in the more sensitive spots, rubbing firmly into his slit and wriggling his fingertip against the bundle of nerves under his head in short, fast touches, knowing the friction from the satin would feel agonizingly amazing.

Suddenly, Dean leaned forward, tucking his face into Castiel's neck, and giving a short, desperate whine.

" _Please_ ," Dean whispered against his ear. "Cas, please."

Castiel tried not to grin at how breathless he sounded, or how much he liked having Dean beg.

Not wanting to draw out the teasing for too long, despite how enjoyable it was, Castiel switched from delicate touches to firm strokes using his whole hand.  
He felt a full-body shiver travel through Dean's body at the touch, and he changed his mind on the stance of Dean keeping still.

"You can move now, Dean," he whispered hotly in his ear, and he grinned when Dean immediately started rocking his hips against his palm, letting out a short, pleasured sound at the friction. He let the man rock into his hand until he felt the movements become too desperate- he didn't want this ending too soon, after all.

Castiel could feel his own hardness start to ache from neglect, and he figured it was time to stop teasing Dean and switch to giving them what they both wanted.

What Castiel _hoped_ they both wanted.

They were both caught up in the moment, and he didn't want to ruin it by being so blunt, or end it by being too forward. Was it safe to assume Dean wanted to go all the way? No, he needed to make sure.

Reluctantly, he removed his palm away from Dean, earning him a frustrated grunt that make him smirk, and he wrapped one arm around the man's back, pulling him close enough so that their chests touched. With his other hand, the one that had been stroking Dean just moments ago, he held his chin and brought their lips together.

When they were both effectively breathless, he pulled back and held Dean's gaze. Slowly, deliberately, he trailed the hand on Dean's back lower, stopping it right above his panties. With his thumb, he skimmed just inside the waistline suggestively, asking with his eyes if this was okay, if continuing further was something that Dean wanted. So far, Castiel had been the one calling the shots, but now he was asking for permission, asking Dean how far he wanted this to go.

He watched Dean's expression for any sign of displeasure as he lowered his hand further, placing his palm inside his panties and over his ass- his firm, warm, perfect ass- and squeezing.

The easy grin on Dean's face was a very welcome sight, and Castiel felt relief spread through him when he saw the man nod.

It was consent enough.

Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, Castiel leaned forward and resumed his kiss with Dean. A small sound escaped him when Dean started moving against him again, rolling his hips down in a dirty grind that hit Castiel in all the right places. Now that he had the go-ahead, he was becoming impatient. He placed his other hand inside Dean's panties, gripping his cheeks and pulling him closer, and smirked when it made Dean moan into his mouth.

God, Dean was so hot against him, and he wanted that heat all around him. The need was growing; he needed to sink into him, needed to be inside this perfect creature writhing in his lap and driving him to do things he never thought himself capable of doing, but to do that, first he needed to open Dean up.

The problem struck him like a punch to the gut- to ease Dean open, he needed lube, and that wasn't something he just happened to carry around in his pocket, and given Dean's attire, he doubted he had a tube hidden somewhere on him. Damn Gabriel, couldn't he have also left him a packet?

With a groan, he leaned back, relocating his hands to Dean's waist, and tried to get himself under control enough to explain the problem to Dean.

"Did- did you change your mind?" Dean asked hesitantly through his panting.

The question caught Castiel off guard, and it took him a moment to understand was Dean was asking. Change his mind? Of course he hadn't changed his mind, there was nothing in that moment that he wanted more than to move forward, but he just didn't see how they could- not painlessly, anyway, but hurting Dean was not an option.

"What?" Castiel asked. "No, no, of course not, I just-" he sighed. "Dean, I don't have anything to- to prep you with." He muttered the last part, not as embarrassed as he was frustrated; they had done all of that just to stop here, wanting so much to take the last step, but not able to.

Well, it wasn't like they couldn't make due with other things; sure it wouldn't be as fun, but he knew he wouldn't object to getting Dean off with his hands, and Dean's mouth had felt so amazing.

Castiel was so caught up in trying to figure out their other options that he hadn't registered that Dean had taken his right hand with his left, and was leading it back inside his panties, or the way he was watching him; a devious smirk played over the man's face, and Castiel knew Dean was studying his face, waiting for his reaction to something, but was confused as to what that might be. Did he expect Castiel to finger him without any lube? He didn't understand, and was just about to ask, when Dean pressed his fingers against his slick hole.

Castiel started when he felt it; carefully, he traced a finger over Dean's entranced, feeling how slippery it was, how open. Logically, he knew what it meant, but the gravity of it was slow sinking into him; Dean was already prepped. He must have touched himself earlier that night, hoping his night would have ended up right where he was now- in another man's lap, waiting to get fucked.

The look he gave Dean was one of sheer amazement, and the man simply grinned back, satisfied with Castiel's reaction. Without any further prompting, Castiel eased one finger in, grinning himself when it caused Dean's body to shudder and his eyes to close with a gasp. Castiel pulled the finger back out slowly, feeling just how loose Dean was, and just how slick; he was still determined not to proceed if he didn't think he was prepped enough. When his finger continued to slide back and forth with ease, he added another.

Again, it went in easy, and Castiel sighed with excitement as he started working both fingers in and out. Dean let out a soft moan and leaned forward, pressing his face against Castiel's neck, and placing encouraging kisses there. Again, the night's possibilities started forming in Castiel's mind, and he couldn't wait to take advantage of them.

There was just a little resistance at the entrance of the third finger, causing Dean to gasp. The movement slowed a little, and Castiel let Dean control the pace with his grinding. When Castiel believed Dean to be loose enough, he carefully withdrew his fingers and pulled his hand from the pink panties. He leaned back enough to encourage Dean to look at him, and felt a tightness in his chest at the man's appearance.

Dean looked wrecked; his cheeks were flushed, eyes dark and half-lidded, lips red from kissing against the stubble at Castiel's neck and jawline- everything about him was so beautiful, it caught Castiel's breath, and he immediately moved forward and took those abused lips with his own.

This was it. Everything that had happened so far was pushing towards this moment. Pulling away from Dean's tempting mouth just enough to see what he was doing, he reached behind him for his coat, feeling along the material until he found his pocket. After a bit of rummaging, he pulled out a foil-wrapped condom and turned back towards Dean. Before he could even move it to the other hand and open it, however, Dean took it from him, and ripped the packet open with his teeth.

With a quick look to make sure his actions were welcome, Dean reached down and pulled Castiel's boxers down further before taking his erection in hand and rolling the condom on him. When it was in place, Dean fisted him a few times to remove any air pockets and to spread the lube on the condom around.

Dean looked up at Castiel intently as he placed one hand on his shoulder for balance and raised himself up on his knees. Hands automatically moved to Dean's hip, holding him firmly, and guiding him over his lap. They held each others gaze as Dean pushed his panties out of the way, lining Castiel's cock with his entrance and slowly started lowering himself down.

There was a bit of resistance at first, and they both gasped when they felt Dean's opening give way. God, even after being prepped twice, he was still so tight. Castiel flexed his fingers over Dean's hips, more to keep his control than to force him down further. He fought the impulse to roll his eyes back, instead keeping them open on focused on Dean's face. The man's eyes were closed, his mouth slack, as he steadily took more of Castiel into him.

When he bottomed out, Dean stilled and tried to catch his breath while Castiel stroked the heated skin over the man's hips and thighs soothingly. After a few moments- painfully long though they were- Dean finally opened his eyes, and flashed Castiel a familiar smirk before he started rolling his hips.

It was a slow movement, easy and almost teasing. Dean placed both hands on his shoulders and Castiel looked down between them. This was definitely a sight he was determined to commit to memory; the one of a beautiful man in his lap, riding him, while his cock strained a pain of satiny pink panties. Everything about this moment was perfect.

Gradually, the pace increased as Dean rolled his hips down a little faster. His easy sighs turned to soft grunts with easy movement, until suddenly, he stopped, and pressed himself against Castiel's chest. Then, almost self-consciously, Dean glanced behind him at the room. Castiel almost started; in all of the excitement, he had completely forgotten that they were surrounded by so many other people. He remembered now, though, and did a quick look around.

No one was really looking at them, not anymore than they were looking at the other couples going at it in the wide room, but there was something about the way Dean shivered when he turned back towards Castiel that gave the man pause.

Of course. How could it have taken so long for him to figure out? Dean came to this place- an obvious sex party- dressed in nothing but pink panties and already prepped. Then he dropped himself into the lap of (probably) the first man to show him any interest, and now they were having sex in front of several strangers- Dean clearly got off on exhibitionism. The idea that so many people could be watching him right now excited him.

He wished he had known sooner.

"Did you see them, Dean?" Castiel whispered hotly against his ear, delighting in the way the man stilled and looked up at him almost hopefully while Castiel looked towards the back of the room. "All those people in the back that are watching you right now?"

Dean let out a short groan and looked at Castiel almost disbelievingly before he leaned forward and pressed his face against his neck again. Castiel smirked. He loved being right.

"They've been watching you for a while, now. I bet they wish they were me, bet they all want to be with you like this," Castiel smirked when Dean started moving again, a little more enthusiastically than he had before, while emitting little breathy whimpers under his ear. "I bet you get this all the time, don't you? Everywhere you go, just make people want you.

"Did the same to me, didn't you, Dean? When I was watching you dance. You caught me looking right at you, and put on a little show for me. And you like it, don't you, baby? You like stealing people's attention, making everyone stare, like they are now. You should see them, Dean, the way they're watching you while you fuck yourself down on me."

Dean let out a loud moan at that last part, and apparently wanting to see for himself, made to turn around again. Not wanting to ruin the fun, Castiel stopped him by grabbing the back of his head and forcing him back against his neck.

"I think you've had enough teasing people, Dean. Better keep moving, don't want to lose their attention."

With that, Dean resettled himself, putting more weight on his knees for better control, but not getting as much leverage as he could with Castiel still holding his head. Not that he seemed to mind, fully determined to give his potential audience a better show as he raised himself up, and slammed back down at a rougher, harder pace. Castiel couldn't have held back his gasp if he tried as Dean kept moving against him, effectively fucking himself over and over on Castiel's cock.

"That's it baby," Castiel panted. "Give them a good show, make it so they can't look away."

" _Fuck_ , Cas," Dean said around a moan.

Oh, shit. Being so caught up in Dean and his kinks, he hadn't noticed at first, but now that they were really moving, it appeared they really were starting to draw a bit of attention. Given that they were the only two men fucking each other in the room (that Castiel could notice anyway) and that Dean really was such a sight, it was easy to see why they were interested.

So they wanted to see Dean. And Dean wanted to be seen. Castiel smirked as the plan played itself out in Castiel's head.

"Alright, baby," Castiel whispered, tightening his arm around Dean's waist to still his humping and gripping his hair to pull his head back. "How about we give them something to really look at? That sound good to you, Dean?"

There was an eagerness in Dean's eyes as a pink tongue darting out to wet his full, red lips and he nodded.

"Good."

Reaching behind him again, he pulled his tan overcoat down and, mindful of Dean's position, draped it on the floor because really, who knew what was down there? Ignoring Dean's mild confused look for the moment, he turned to grab the throw pillow that had been placed on the back of the couch, dropping it just in front of his spread legs on the floor. Dean watched him move about, trying to figure out what he was setting up, but it wasn't until Castiel gave him his next order that he understood.

"Lean back," Castiel told him. "All the way."

Dean's eyes went wide momentarily in surprise before looking at Castiel with excitement. He gave Castiel a quick, messy, heated kiss before obeying. His movements were a bit hesitant at first, understandably, but Castiel reassured him by whispering that he had him, and he wouldn't let him fall. Arms supporting Dean's waist, Castiel slowly encouraged him until finally, Dean settled himself on his back, half hanging off of Castiel.

It was quite the display, even more so than he had hoped for, with Dean leaning all the way off the couch, his head pillowed on the floor, his upper body bracketed by Castiel's spread shins, his legs divided at Castiel's waist and hanging in the air. Castiel had had to scoot further to the front of the couch to keep them connected, and marveled at the sight under him.

Dean was upside down, his knees slightly bent with the gravity from the position, exposing himself completely to Castiel. The new position had certainly caught the attention of even more people, but Castiel couldn't even care; he felt like all of it was just for him, and they could look all they wanted to at what he got to have. They were still connected, and Castiel could see it perfectly, Dean's panties still shoved to the side to make room for Castiel's dick, the front strained with Dean's own arousal, where the dark, wet spot had grown in size.

When his eyes had had their fill, he looked down at Dean to find the man looking up at him, and Castiel felt he was studying his reaction. It was a bit of a surprise; Castiel had been expecting him to be watching the room, taking in all of the new attention, but he was watching him instead. Castiel didn't know what to make of that.

"You good, baby?" Castiel asked, making sure Dean was comfortable before they started again. With a confirmation nod, Castiel wrapped his hands under Dean's thighs, getting a good grip, before he started rocking into him.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Dean gasped, slanting his eyebrows, and still looking up at Castiel.

"Look at them, Dean," Castiel said. "Look at how they're all watching you."

Dean gave a small start, as if snapping out of a trance and remembering where he was, before slowly, and almost shyly, looking towards the back of the room. There was sizable group blatantly ogling them now, and Dean let out a pleased sound when he noticed them. A blush crept up Dean's cheeks and over his neck and chest; it was clear that he hadn't expected so many would really be looking, and his eyes quickly darted away.

Feeling Dean was starting to slip too far down, Castiel gripped him under his thighs, and hitched him up a bit before thrusting harder into him. The slight change in the angle seemed to agree with Dean, who suddenly shut his eyes and cried out, his legs jerking upward. Pleased at his reaction, Castiel continued the rhythm, watching the man fall apart under him.

Warm, desperate hands reached up and gripped the back of Castiel's as Dean tried to find something to hold on to. A litany of curses and slurred words that Castiel couldn't make out tumbled out of Dean's mouth with each movement against him.

"Oh god, oh god, _Cas, yes, fuck,_ " Dean moaned, getting steadily louder and louder, and Castiel could tell he was getting close even before he suddenly reached for his erection.

"Ah-ah, Dean," Castiel chastised. "Not like that."

Dean looked up at him, and Castiel had to hold back a smirk when he saw how hard Dean was trying to focus when he was so strung out and almost out of his mind with pleasure.

"Don't touch yourself, Dean," Castiel told him. "I wanna make you finish like this. Wanna see you come untouched, all over yourself."

" _Fuck,_ " Dean bit out through gritted teeth, his eyes rolling back as he fought to obey, and resisted touching himself like he wanted to so badly.

Castiel rewarded him with dirty talk, and by fucking into him even harder.

"That's right Dean," he said. "So good for me, wanna see you come all over yourself, just from this, just from my cock. God, you take it so good, look at you, everyone is. Everyone wants you so bad, Dean. Wanna come apart for them, Dean? Wanna give them a good show?"

It caught Castiel off-guard when Dean suddenly shook his head, and he paused in his thrusting, almost worried that he had gone too far, or said something wrong.

"No," Dean gasped out. "Not for them. For you. Wanna come for you, Cas."

For a moment, a small moment, Castiel just stared at him, and then it was like something in him snapped, and suddenly, Castiel was leaning forward, pressing himself over Dean's body. With some short rearranging and adjusting, Castiel laid into Dean, hard.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck, pulling him in closer, as Castiel buried his face in Dean's neck, kissing the warm, freckled skin there. The man under him was full on shouting, his head thrown back, his eyes closed, no longer giving the slightest fuck about who else might be watching; they were alone, as far as either of them were concerned.

Their orgasms hit them hard, Dean's first, his whole body tensing up right before his release, grunting Castiel's name as he came all over their stomachs. He went lax immediately after, but still held onto Castiel's neck as the other man kept thrusting into Dean's now pliant and loose body.

"Come on, Cas," Dean whispered lazily into his ear. "Come for me."

As if waiting to hear the words, Castiel suddenly seized up, his mouth falling open in a silent scream before he followed Dean over the edge. A few moments of pure bliss and satisfaction swept over him before he collapsed on top of Dean, who supported his weight easily.

Castiel wasn't sure how long it took him to come back down; he was sure it was only a few seconds, but it felt much longer, and when he did, he could feel warm fingers rearranging his hair and tracing light patterns over his back. He could have easily fallen asleep in that moment, and knew that he had to move now, or he really might do just that.

Carefully, he shifted his weight to one elbow, and eased out of Dean, using his other hand to remove the condom from his softening dick, and discarding it somewhere near the couch. He'd get it when they got up.

He looked down at Dean then, and found the man watching him with an expression Castiel didn't recognize right away, and the man quickly changed it into an easy smile before he could figure out what it was.

Dean hummed as he leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Castiel's lips.

"Yep," Dean said with a nod. "Definitely good at that."

Castiel shook his head with a small laugh as he leaned back and gave the man room to finish adjusting himself. Curiously, he spared a glance around. People weren't looking at them like they were earlier, but he still caught a few smirks thrown in their direction. He got up then, and started to dress.

When he went to grab his suit jacket, he found Dean already holding it out to him, and instead of taking it, he turned and let Dean put it on him. He wasn't sure why, but he liked the way it felt, having Dean help him dress. He shook his coat out before draping it over his arm, still too hot to put it on, and then there was a small pause.

The music was still loud, people were still dancing or fucking, the intoxicated college party was still in full swing around them, but Castiel felt that it was all different now. Now he knew he should leave, but at the same time, he didn't want to. He could tell Dean felt the awkwardness, too, in the way he shifted his weight, and didn't look Castiel in the eye.

"So, uh," Dean said with a laugh, rubbing his hand over the back of his head. "Thanks for the good time, I guess."

Castiel had always been good at reading people, had always relied on his instinct to tell him when something was a good idea or not. He ignored all of the parts of him that told him not to do it, because he knew, if he didn't, he might never see Dean again, and so even if it was a bad idea, he had to do it.

He reached forward with both hands, holding Dean's face before he leaned in and kissed him, before he had the chance to walk away, before he had the chance to leave.

The man went still against him, and a small flare of panic flashed through Castiel's chest, because this was a bad idea. All Dean wanted was a good time on a fun night with a stranger he'd never have to see again, not to have some older guy become attached and try to convince him they should in fact see each other several more times. 

But then Dean started to kiss him back, and all of that doubt melted away as the kiss grew stronger.

When they were out of breath, Castiel eased back just enough to meet Dean's eye. He could feel Dean's hands entangled in his shirt under the suit jacket he had helped him put on, and that's when he saw it again- that look from before. Dean was looking up at him with what Castiel now recognized as uncertainty, and maybe a bit of hope, and Castiel knew- the desire to see the other again wasn't one sided.

He grinned at Dean, placing a small, short kiss to his lips again, because really, he couldn't stay away.

"Would you like a ride home?" Castiel asked him.

"Uh," Dean started. "I really shouldn't, not like- well, _t_ _his_." Dean glanced down at his attire. "My clothes kind of got messed up earlier, and I didn't plan that far ahead."

"You could get a change of clothes at my house," Castiel suggested. "You know, if you wanted to."

There was something more in his suggestion, and Castiel hoped it was picked up on. Dean smiled up at him at the offer, and wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I want to."

Soon, Castiel had wrapped Dean up in his coat, and lead the way out front, where he was able to call them a taxi. After a quick shower each, and a new change in clothes, Dean and Castiel ended up staying on the couch, talking most of the night. Turned out Dean was a bit older than he looked, given that he had taken two years off after high school to try and get the money to go to college, and he was a senior now. They talked about their family, Dean telling stories about his genius little brother, Castiel informing him of his occasionally dangerous, but well-intentioned big brother, and they joked about how those who would probably get along great.

Sometime around five in the morning, Dean had fallen asleep snuggled up next to Castiel on the couch, while Castiel played with his hair.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he decided to forgive Gabriel before he feel asleep.


End file.
